This invention relates to a system and method for using ultraviolet radiation and ozone. The invention may be used in the cleaning of water, sewage, and air., and more specifically with air. Air can become polluted by emissions from sewer and grease trap vents.
These emissions can be hazardous to human health. Making the air cleaner is a matter of removal of pollutants from their emissions source. There are filters and purifiers available to clean air. However, none of these address sewer and grease trap stack emissions. The present invention kills bacteria and eliminates odor from sewer and grease trap vent stacks, therefore reducing the hazards that are associated with these emissions. The treatment method is to use ozone in combination with exposure to ultraviolet radiation.
Ozone has been used for more than sixty years in Europe for the treatment of water. The role of ozone in waste fluid treatment may be classified as both an oxidant and a germicidal compound. At least four distinct recognized applications of ozone are: (1) as a bactericide; (2) as a viricide; (3) as a powerful chemical oxidant; and (4) as a promoter of hydroxyl radicals when combined with ultraviolet radiation.
The potent germicidal properties of ozone have been attributed to its high oxidation potential. Research indicates that disinfections by ozone are a direct result of bacterial cell wall disintegration. Ozone has several attributes in the treatment of waste fluids, such as odor control, color removal, and iron and manganese removal. Ozone oxidizes inorganic substances completely and rapidly, e.g., sulfides to sulfates, and nitrates to nitrites. Even greater importance lies in ozone""s capability of breaking down complex organic chemicals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,219 discloses a method and apparatus for pretreatment of hazardous waste material. This invention provided a method for pretreatment of hazardous biological and chemical contaminants from a waste fluid stream prior to discharge to a wastewater treatment facility such as a publicly owned water treatment works. The apparatus treats waste fluid streams with ozone, then exposes the mixture to ultraviolet radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,192 is directed to a treatment system. This invention provides a waste treatment process and apparatus in which a high degree of separation is initially provided for separating solid and liquid components. Once the separator separates the solids and liquids, a fire tube combusts the solids with microwaves. The liquids are treated in a liquid treatment system which includes particle filtration/separation, and treatment with ozone and ultraviolet radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,324 provides a system and process for treating-animal waste. Treating the wash water runoff from pen cleaning etc. It includes filtration and ozone treatment of the contaminated water through a series of three graduated holding ponds.
These three different inventions have a common goal of sewage clean up, by applying ozone combined with ultraviolet radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,849 is directed to a process for accelerating reaction of ozone with a catalyst for the treatment of water by injection of ozone. This invention claims the removal of harmful matters, odor and color. The invention may be used for wastewater recycling of fish and farm ponds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,431 is directed to a process and apparatus using ultraviolet and ozone for water purifying and for water disinfections of dental unit water supply systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 420,720 provides an ornamental design of an apparatus for the purification of water, using ultraviolet radiation and ozone. The invention may be used to clean drinking water.
All three of this group are different inventions with one common goal to clean water by applying ozone combined with ultraviolet radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,196 is directed to the electrochemical production of ozone and hydrogen peroxide. The invention was developed to sterilize medical instruments and medical waste. It oxidizes organics found in clean up wastewater, such as laundry and food production.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,401 provides a water treatment system for swimming pools and potable water. The invention may be used for the treatment of re-circulated water, either potable water or for bathing, using at least one ozone producing ultraviolet lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,379 provides an apparatus and method for removing hydrocarbons from airstreams. The apparatus and method removes hydrocarbon contaminates by flowing them into a chamber in the presence of a nozzle spraying an atomized reagent such as hydrogen peroxide and/or ozone through the air stream. The invention may be used for the clean up of contaminated soil or ground water and to flush out gasoline contaminations.
All three of this group are yet different inventions with a common use for ozone combined with ultraviolet radiation, to sterilize and remove impurities.
In conclusion, not one of these prior arts addressed sewer or grease trap emissions at the vent stack. And insofar as the inventors are aware, no sewer and grease trap vent stack emissions cleaner has formerly been developed with the combination and application presented in the present invention.
This invention is a device that eliminates sewer and grease trap vented odors, and kills bacteria in the process. The device houses a combination unit that produces ultraviolet radiation and ozone. The ultraviolet lamp is contained in an elongated tube. This tube is connected to the building sewer or grease trap vent pipe and discharges treated vapors to the outside air. Attached to the outside of the elongated tube is an electrical and fan enclosure. This enclosure houses a blower fan and electrical controls. The fan draws outside air and forces it into the elongated tube, where it is exposed to ultraviolet radiation. Since sewer system exhaust is oxygen depleted, the additional outside air is important to the operation. Without the oxygen in the air that the fan forces into the unit, the ultraviolet radiation will not make the ozone needed to break down the odor causing sulfides and methane gas.
The radiation from the ultraviolet light emission kills bacteria and breaks down undesirable carbon molecules. This process eliminates most of the odors and bacteria from the sewer or grease trap vent exhaust, which prevents the discharge of dangerous vapors from accidentally being drawn into occupied spaces.
On low barometric pressure days, the undesirable vapors hug the roof line of structures and follow the movement of air, thus allowing the undesirable vapors to reenter the building or descend to the surrounding areas. This is especially true if the fresh air intakes of the ventilation system, are too close, or down wind of the sewer or grease trap vent.
The invention eliminates these odors, bacteria, and undesirable vapors. This results in a more pleasant and healthier environment. It is well known that ultraviolet light will kill bacteria, and ozone will eliminate odors. It is believed that the combination presented in this application herein has not been attempted in the past.
In the past an accepted method of stopping the outflow of offensive odors from sewer and grease trap vent pipes has been to block the outflow by the use of a one-way vent cap. This type of cap allowed the sewer system to draw in the air needed for the system to drain properly. However, this type of one-way vent cap blocks the outflow when the system needs to exhaust. Therefore, the present invention provides one or more of the following objectives: Firstly, the present invention desires not to restrict the outflow of sewer and grease trap vent pipes. It is a natural process for the sewer and grease trap to breath out as well as in. Accordingly, restricting the outflow at one point of exit will only force the pressurized gas to seek another route. It is well known that pressurized gas will force its way through plumbing systems"" protective water traps and into the breathing space. Therefore the present invention desires not to restrict, but to treat the exhaust gases that contains pungent hydrocarbon, sulfides, bacteria and viruses, that can cause illness and offers a better solution than current prior art technologies.
Secondly, the present invention has been developed, tested and proven its ability to kill contaminates such as, bacteria and viruses in the exhaust of sewer and grease trap vents. The Environmental Protection Agency requires a certain amount of outside air to be brought into a building""s interior. The amount of fresh air is based on the number of occupants and the type activity in the building. This air is usually filtered to catch the larger contaminants but most filters cannot stop gas, bacteria, viruses or even mold spores and pollens. This invention will reduce the amount of problem causing contaminants.
Lastly, the present invention provides an effective method for eliminating the odors being exhausted from sewer and grease trap vent pipes and not allowing them to enter the building.